


Sup Bro?

by agntsanvers



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau is a mess who can't talk to royalty, Gen, crack fic time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agntsanvers/pseuds/agntsanvers
Summary: Beau is never going to the library again. She's also never speaking again.





	Sup Bro?

**Author's Note:**

> I blame fairytaleslayer for this. This is just pure nonsense so...enjoy i guess?

They had been in the capital for a few weeks now. Beau had gotten used to wandering the halls of the library, sometimes grabbing books to skim and other times simply taking in the opulence of the building. 

It was never empty, a steady stream of workers and visiting scholars filled the rooms and tables scattered through the library. Beau would greet them all mostly the same way, a quick “sup, dude” or “hey bro” whispered as she passed them. They never returned the sentiment, but Beau didn’t stop. If there was one lesson her mother had forced upon her, it was politeness, even if her mother would never call anyone dude or bro. 

Today was a normal day, aside from the fact that Beau was actively studying instead of seeing how many smut books she could find hidden among the more official tomes that crowded the shelves. She was looking for information about the Luxon Beacon, wanting to know more about how it worked. There weren't as many books as she thought there would be. So far she'd found three. The books sat on a table in the back corner where Caleb had set up camp the instant the Shadowhand showed them to the library. Beau wasn't actually sure if he'd left. Or slept. Or eaten. Shit, maybe she should check on him a bit closer once she finished searching. 

Beau figured that the way the Beacon worked was common knowledge, so it didn't necessarily require books written about it. That didn't mean she was going stop looking. She meandered down a row of shelves, most of her attention on the titles. In the corner of her eye, she noticed someone else in the row with her. In the brief instant of attention she gave them all she noticed was the strange color of their robes. They were a deep blue, but a shimmery fabric covered them. It almost looked like stars, and the effect turned the robe into a small slice of the galaxy. Fancy. She figured they were some sort of noble.

Beau continued walking towards the end of the aisle, not giving the stranger another thought. As they moved past each other, Beau absently jerked her chin in acknowledgement and said, “Sup, bro.” 

Beau continued walking, but she noticed that the other person paused.

“Excuse me?” the voice was elegant, lightly accented and  _ familiar.  _

Beau whirled around, finally looking at who she had been browsing next to. Regal and tall, the Bright Queen stood a few steps away, her eyebrow arched in confusion and what might have been annoyance.

_ Oh fuck.  _ “Mrs. E-empress Bright Queen Ma’am,” Beau stuttered. “ I am so sorry I meant no disrespect I didn’t realize who you were.” 

Beau dropped into a low bow, staring at her feet in mortification. What the fuck had she just called the Bright Queen? Mrs?  _ Ma'am? _ Was she even supposed to be bowing? Did girls curtsey? Oh gods she was going to get them all thrown out of the kingdom or killed or something she just disrespected the monarch what in the -

“Beauregard, isn't it? One of the group  _ from _ the Empire but not  _ of  _ it.” she sounded almost amused at the distinction. “Please, stand.”

“Of course.” Beau whipped upright, staggering slightly as the blood rushed from her head. “Again, like, my sincerest apologies for calling you bro I didn’t mean to.”

“Beauregard, it is fine, as long as you don’t do it again.” 

The queen was hard to read, any emotions that showed got quickly hidden under her regal facade. Was Beau about to die? She said it was fine but could Beau trust the Bright Queen?

Beau nodded vigorously. “Never again. Ever.” Beau was never going to speak in front of the Bright Queen again. Maybe not speak again. Ever.

“Very well. Good luck finding whatever you were searching for.”

The Bright Queen turned away and walked further down the row. At the end, she paused. She didn’t turn back around as she said, “See you later,  _ bro _ .”

She continued walking away as if she hadn't done anything.   
Beau gaped after her, frozen in some strange hybrid of fear and confusion and awe. And maybe a bit of arousal but  _ shut up.  _


End file.
